From the Dairy of A L Harris
by Oldfart
Summary: On Xander's road trip he meets a few people, makes friends. Multi crossovers
1. Part 1

**From the Dairy of A. L. Harris**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer or those of the Forever Knight and Highlander universes or any other Universe that I may borrow from, those belong to other People with High priced Lawyers. The concepts involved in these separate television shows or Movies or other fan fiction do not belong to me either. The story I have written however does. This story may not be posted on any pay site or in any way shape or form, make any profit for anyone (I know I'm not making a thing from it)

For those that recognize the TV shows and movies that the characters come from this is an Alternate Universe, that why that some of the timelines are shifted.

Chapter One

25 July 1999

Dear diary

Well the Harris luck is still in effect, I started my journey to see all fifty states at the end of May after Graduation and made it as far as L.A. were I got shot in a convenience store robbery, picking up some twinkes to snack on in the flea trap motel I was staying in. I didn't see the robber since I was in the back looking at the drinks in the in the displays, all I know was some shouting, a bang and an intense pain in my stomach and passing out.

That's how I met Tracy Vetter, former Homicide detective of the Toronto Police Department, declared dead in May1996, a cold case since the body went missing from the morgue, my sire or is that Siress? She was hunting a serial killer; she has been a bounty hunter for the last three years.

I woke up three hours later really hungry, I fallowed my nose to the fridge and ate two legs and a wing from a bucket of the Colonels crispy before the though of solid food made me ill, that's when I smelled the blood and lets say that's when I my mind Got into gear and I started to look for a stake, because the blood was the most delicious thing I ever smelled in my life. Let's just say that it took Tracy only about ten minutes to show me that I still had my soul and that like her I was unique even for my kind of Vampire.

Ok here is some Info about Vampires; there are four main species of Vampire. The Largest group is the ones I had been fighting for the last three years are the soulless ones or demon vamps, known by the others as the Aurelius, the other Vamps tend to hunt these vamps as much as the human hunters and the Slayers, since they tend to cause so much trouble for the other vamps by bringing unwanted attention to their communities. The other Types are the Kindred which is made up of thirteen clans, Seven clans make up the Camarilla, two the Sabbat and four are the neutral clans, all with different abilities and claim to be descended from Adam's son Cain, the Corvenus, which are at war with their immortal werewolf cousins the lycans and the Ones the others call the Nephilim who claim that they descended from Adam's First wife Lilith, this is the group I now belong to. 

All vamps are sired the same way, the Sire drains the victim to the point of death and them pores their own blood into the victim's mouth, causing them to drink, infecting them with the agent that cause them to turn, in the demon vamps it is a blood demon in the others it is an agent that acts like a virus. For Tracy and my self it was different. Tracy was standing behind her Partner when he was shot by a mentally disturbed man holding a hostage in the police building, the bullet passed thru Detective Knight and hit her in her stomach and killed her from internal bleeding, Knight was a vamp and the bullet cared some of his blood on it, which cause her to relive as a vamp in the morgue.

Since Tracy was not drained and most of her blood was still in her body at the time of her change she didn't have the over whelming hunger, known as first hunger, letting her to stay in control. The Morgue she was in was in a hospital so she had a save source of blood for her and the people in the hospital. Also since she didn't drink from her sire she didn't get the subconscious programming that all Nephilim fledglings get from their sires, so she could eat small amounts of solid food with no ill effects and actual made her stronger because she was getting a more balanced diet, for her blood is blood she really doesn't have a compulsion to strictly drink human blood, she isn't effected by holy symbols and blessed objects, and as long as she is covered up and no sunlight touches her skin she can go out in the day and her clothes don't bust into flame. I like her wasn't drained and since she didn't get the subconscious programming, nether did I, which made my training very quick and easy. It seems she turned me because the Balance demon Whistler told her to; those assholes the PTB have plans for me.

During the training she told me her story, how she had been dating a 400 year old vamp before she was turned or as they say brought across, so she already knew the rules of the souled vampire communities when she woke up in the morgue, they were basically do not bring attention to the moral world of the fact that vamp do exist, the ones who do are generally killed and the moral who found out are turned or killed. Each community has vamps whose job is to police their own, they are known as Enforces, Justicars or Death dealers. She also told me, during a hunt for a bail jumper in New Orleans she ran into her Former Partner who was teaching French history at a local University, they had a talk and had become friends again. He told her how in a deep depression had tried to turn his girl friend the Coroner and failed, he had asked his sire to stake him, which he did and his sire left the country that night and went to Paris. That's when he found out about the Immortals and their "Game". Natalie revived as an immortal and saved him, they made it look like they died in a fire in the loft that was his apartment and stared a new life in New Orleans after she was trained by another immortal. When Natalie found out about how Tracy was different she knew of this, but hadn't been able to prove it.

After staying with Tracy for a month for training not just vamp stuff but also in martial arts and how to use a sword correctly. I left to continue my trip I went to New Orleans to Visit my "Grandparents" and got some more training From Grandpa Nick and Grandma Natalie in the use of the sword and now after a month with Nick and Natalie I'm on the road again. Oh Nick also taught me how to invest my money and how to read the markets and how to use the loopholes in the tax codes to keep from paying taxes and how to hide money from the IRS, and he gave me 10 mil and a sword that he had made in Jerusalem for his father called the de Brabant sword, as a Birthday present before I left to continue my road trip.

Xander put down his pen and closed his Diary, he was tired from his drive, he had left New Orleans last evening and had drove all night to get to Nashville, He planned on doing some sight seeing for a couple of days then heading to New York.

Chapter Two

28 July 1999

Dear diary

My first two days here in Nashville were great, I toured the Country Music Hall of Fame, Belle Meade Plantation, The Grand Ole Opry, The Hermitage, Tennessee State Museum, Music Valley Wax Museum, the Parthenon, saw a Jeff Foxworthy show and a Bill Engval too. It's great to be a tourist for a change. Got to go now, my Blood supply is getting low so got to go to the local vamp bar to get some supplies.

Xander walked into the Sherlock Holmes Pub, it was a Lively English pub with a secret, it was owned by the Luna Foundation out of San Francisco, as Nick had told him the Luna Foundation is an organization made up of **fifteen member houses** spread around the world. Luna Foundation members are experts in various fields. The Luna Foundation helps out local governments with any needed help, and also is constantly in search of knowledge. Most Luna Foundation Houses are involved in some kind of search into the past, which usually involves archeology and anthropology and to some extent the supernatural. Currently there are several members assisting the United States Air Force in Colorado. The kicker was that the Foundation was owned by Julian Luna a 169 year old Kindred Vamp of the Ventrue clan and the prince of San Francisco. Xander went to the back door marked VIP and used the black magnetic card that Nick gave him to use in the secretly, Vampire owned bars, clubs, restaurants and blood banks, world wide so that he could get Blood safely. As Xander walked into the VIP lounge of the Sherlock Holmes Pub he was amazed at how relaxed everybody there was, he could pick out the different type of vamps and to a certain extent the clans as well and a few human looking demons, it seemed that Nashville was a big tourist spot for the supernatural as well. As he was sipping his glass of Raven Cellars wine he thought that the lady bar tender looked familiar, then it hit him, the faint odor of ozone when she was close and how the hairs on his arm raised up when she handed him his glass, she was an immortal like Natalie. Xander suddenly recognized her she was Jesse's older sister Sara, she was four years older than Jesse and used to baby sit Xander and Willow, she was in collage when Jesse died and had died in a car crash Two months later, a drunk had run a stop light and hit her. 

"Sara? Sara Williams from Sunnydale? It's me Xander."

Sara looked surprised and sacred for an instant and then "I'm sorry sir you must be mistaken my name is Dana Simpson."

"It's all right Sara I Know how Jesse died and I know all about the Game."

"Jesse's Dead?" asked a shocked Sara "mom said he had run away."

"Now Dana how would you know what Sara's mom said?"

"Oh shut up you spaz and answer me or I'll kick your ass."

"Dork"

"Dweeb"

"Nag"

"Alexander LaVelle Harris spill!"

"It's good to see you to Sara and I will but it depends on how much you know about your clientele."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sara, I'm in an exclusive lounge that can only be entered with a special card or as a guest and I'm not exactly drinking a normal wine, so how much do you know?"

"That you are a vampire and so are most of the people here."

"And"

"What and, that's it."

"Sara, Jesse was killed by a vamp of the Aurelius line also known as a demon vamp or soulless one and Sunnydale was Vamp central for then."

"Gary never told me about an Aurelius line, is that a Sabbat clan?"

"No a separate vampire Species all together and who is Gary?"

"My husband. There are separate vampire Species?"

"Yes and congratulations, how long and if I may ask how old is Gary?"

"Thank you. A year and he is the same age as me why?"

"Because vamps that are fledglings or haven't traveled much usually don't know that there are other types out there."

"Oh and how long have you been a vamp and are you Kindred?"

"Two Months and no I'm of the Lilith line known as the Nephilim. The Kindred are of the Line of Cain."

"How many types are there?"

"If I tell you I'll have to kill you."

"But I'll revive."

"Not if I get to use my new found Swordsmanship."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"Watch it dork I know all of you childhood secrets, and embarrassing stories."

"Spoilsport, there is four that I know of."

29 July 1999

Dear diary

I found out last night that my old baby sitter, Sara, Jesse's sister is alive and is an immortal. We talked all night catching up with each other lives. She is married to a new Kindred of the Ventrue clan by the name of Gary Brooks. He seemed to be all right for a Ventrue, he seemed surprised that there are other types of Vamps he just thought that we were members of some other clan. When I was leaving after getting a couple of bottles of Raven cellar uncut, when I heard a couple of Bruja complaining that a master vamp had taken over their favorite abandon warehouse, he had two Lycans and two Fyarl demons as body guards and around twenty minions, the description of the master vamp sounded like Spike and they heard he was looking for a sword said to have been owned by the Angle of Death. I guess I'm going to have to go kick his ass for being an ass.

I guess I should talk about soldier boy, after the whole Halloween thing, the memories were gone the next morning even though I subconsciously retained the fighting skills and weapons skills or so I thought. But when I was turned they all came back in full surround sound, smellavision and full color 3d, what the others didn't know is that the fatigues belonged to one Alexander Howlett my Grandfather, Born 1900 died 1990, He was British and changed his name to Howlett and moved to the U.S. back in 1930 along with his father when they faked their deaths to get away from the Watchers Counsel and Interpol. It seems that my great grandfather John Logan Howlett was working for a secret organization run by the Catholic Church that hunted the things that go bump in the night and in doing his job a few people died and the police thought he was a serial murderer and the Counsel though he was some sort of demon or so they say.

Some facts about great grandfather John Logan Howlett, he was found on the steps of the Vatican suffering from amnesia in1890. He worked for the Society from 1890 to1930. He appeared to be in his mid 30s in 1890 and he still did in 1985. He had nightmares of fighting the Romans at Masada, he called himself Van Hellsing at the time and Dracula called him Gabriel and the left hand of God and that he knew him 400 years before. He changed his name to John Logan Howlett in 1930, he was in the Canadian special forces during WWII and Korea, he worked in the CIA paranormal division as a freelance agent off and on from 1955 to 1985 when he was talked into going to a secret base in Canada by some asshole called Striker and was never see again. Another thing about Grandpa John, from around 1897 until 1980 he had been slowly changing. In 1897 he was human as far as anybody could tell and his hair was long and wavy, by 1980 his strength and speed was at peak to enhanced human levels, his senses were at enhanced levels and his healing factor was at Immortal levels and his hair was straight and swept up at the sides giving him a faint animalistic look. He told Grandpa Alex that he thought that the serum that was supposed to have cured him of being a werewolf back in 1897 hadn't worked quite like it should have.

Now for grandpa Alex, one he at the time of his death appeared to be in his late 30s, so he inherited some of great grandfather John's agelessness, but not his healing factor, because Alex was killed in a supposed car jacking in 1990 in LA. He joined the U.S. Army during WWII, was called a boy scout and a white knight by his fellow grunts in the unit he was in, but the knick name that finally stuck and that he was secretly proud of was after reading a comic book that was flouting around the unit, they started to call him Captain America. He kept the knick name even during the Korea war. He got married in 1958 and mom was born in 59, grandma divorced him in 1970 when he joined the army again and went to Viet nam, that's were the fatigues came from, after the war he wandered the world learning all he could from various marshal arts masters, lets just say because of my Grandpa I know some vary obscure crafts and techniques that would make the ninja look like rank amateurs, I can do a good imitation of the Shadow, which gives me an idea on how to handle the soon to be dust bunny called spike. When grandpa Alex disappeared in 85, he started to search for him and had come across a secret supersoldier program that the U.S. government was conducting in Canada called Weapon X, I think that's what killed him and the supposed car jacker was actually an assassin, possible Order of Taraka or maybe from the Assamite clan.

That's enough venting; I'm going to have to thank Willow one of these days for making me write in a diary, and it helps. Well I got a pain in the butt big bad to slap down. Now were is that fedora and leather duster that Nick gave me?


	2. part 2

**From the Dairy of A. L. Harris**

Chapter Three

28 July 1999

A blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air convertible in mint condition and with heavy tint on the windows, pulled over to the curb a couple of blocks from the Warehouse that Spike was in and Xander got out, he was dressed in black Levis, a black silk shirt, black steel toed Magnum boots, a black leather duster and a black fedora. As he walked towards the warehouse he seems to become invisible every time he steps into a shadow, by the time he is in front of the warehouse he is invisible except for his shadow, his eyes a solid black with a metallic sheen.

Xander stood in front of the main doors of the building looking at the two Lycans guarding the door, they were in full were form and were uneasy, they could sense that something was there but couldn't see it. Xander watches as every thing slows down as if they are in slow motion then he moves cutting the heads off of both Lycans in one swipe, he is hovering above the roof before the bodies hit the ground.

He slowly flies over the roof looking for a way in and finds an open sky light slipping in he stays in the shadow in the rafters waiting for the right moment to strike.

Spike was going thru the records of an antiques dealer they had kidnapped and tortured trying to find the whereabouts of a sword of power. The antiques dealer had an obsession of finding a sword mentioned in a book of prophesies he found in a destroyed shop in Budapest in January 1946, Known as the sword of Azrael, it is a European bastard-sword made in Jerusalem in1224 for a minor Welsh lord by his son on a crusade, his son had the simple sword blessed by a Catholic priest, a Rabbi and a Moslem Imam making it extremely deadly for any Vampire and some demons to handle. The sword was used by the Lord until his death, it stayed in the family until it disappeared around 1918, the dealer had tracked it to an auction in Chicago when a Nicholas Girard a professor of archaeology bought it for $500 back in 1954, who disappeared with the sword, after being put on trial before the HUAC on charges of being a Communist. The story goes that the lord saved a druid priestess from some French rouge knights and she put a blessing of indestructibility on the sword as payment for being saved. The sword is recognizable by the two inch ruby globe called the blood stone in the handle and the faint greenish tint to the blade. 

A Minion came running into the main area of the warehouse that Spike was in yelling. "Spike the wolves are dead, somebody cut off there heads!"

Xander up in the rafters felt time slow down for him as he moved.

Before Spike could yell his orders to his crew there was a blur of motion and his minions stared to burst into dust and as his body guard's heads hit the floor he was alone. "Bloody Hell!" Then a strange, cold as death, reverberating voice was heard.

"_William the Bloody aka Spike aka little William Malfoy you are here by sentenced to death for your crimes against humanity and to the true Vampire Communities, of Kindred, Nephilim andCorvenus, how do you plead_."

A very scared and pale Spike turned to face the voice and saw a man in black with feet and back to the wall ten feet off the ground radiating the power of a 3000 year old Nephilim Master Vampire and the very sword he had been looking for in his hand, with a familiar face.

"Droopy?"

"_No, Van Helsing, Azrael Van Helsing_."

In a flash, indestructible Atlantian steel took Spikes head, turning him into Dust.

Chapter Four

29 July 1999

Dear diary

Woo hoo Spike is dust, which would make me feel better if it weren't for two things. One I sort of strained my self last night by using my abilities before I was ready, leaving me a little tired right now, and two Whistler showed up right after Spike went poof, to tell me a few things and to send me on a mission, voluntary of course. After I threatened to separate his head from his body, he told me that the Powers that Be had no control over me and that they could not touch me in any way, and that I was an wild card and that GOD made that an order and that the Archangels had a betting pool on what I would do and also that the Archangel Azrael was behind me and like me using his Name.

He also filled me in on my sword It seems that Nick's dad got it and loved the sword that he had made in Jerusalem and when he saved a Druid priestess she blessed the sword changing the Damascus steel into indestructible Atlantian steel, hence the green tint to the blade making it one of three existing atlantian blades in existence, mine and one owned by a 5000 year old immortal called Adam Pierson and the other by his Father a 15000 year old Immortal, who knows the recipe to the steel, by the name of William Cole. He also told me that there is a prophesy about the sword that it will be owned by Azrael the angel of death and since I missed a vamp last night and he talked at the local demon bar, a rumor about the angel of death killing Spike has been started and what he looked like and the sword he used.

He also told me that since I lived in Sunnydale all of my life I absorbed a lot of hellmouth energy given me the presents and strength of a 3000 year Elder Vamp of my line when I was turned.

The mission that Whistler wants me to do is to take a file on one General William Stryker U.S. Army Retired, the same one that sent my great grandfather to Canada back in 85, to a school in New York state, in seems that he didn't die like they though, the bigoted asshole who thought that he was human wasn't much to his and the Friends of Humanities surprise, he was a mutant. He told me there are Four classes of mutants, according to the U.N., Omega class are the mutants that are almost god like in power, the alpha class are the mutants like the X-men, the beta class are mutants that have minor abilities, most don't even know that they are mutants, just that they have a gift or slightly better at certain things that other people and then there are the External class of mutants they are the Immortal mutants like possibly Apocalypse or maybe Wolverine.

The file says that Stryker was chained to a wall below the dam that burst in northern Canada last winter, he was chained to the wall by the mutant terrorist Magneto and left to die. What no body knew is that Striker had three beta class mutant abilities, one he could breathe under water, two he had an enzyme in his blood that left him unaffected by the cold, these two abilities allowed him to survive and escape the area before the authorities showed up and he went under cover when he was declared dead, the file was made by a doctor friend at the time to find out how he survived, of which the doctor sent a copy of the file to the Friends of Humanity and any other antimutant group that Stryker had come in contact over the years, needless to say Stryker is running for his life, the third ability is that when he reaches the age of Sixty he will start to age in reverse one day younger for every day he lives until he is physically 25 at which time he will age normally until he is physically 60 and start all over again getting younger, repeating the 70 year cycle over and over until he dies, he is 65 years old right now.

Whistler also gave me an antiques dealer name and shop in New York City that I could sell the six swords I found in Spikes lair, three Crusader Bastard swords, two katanas and a Jian a Chinese straight sword, all in good condition.

Got to go now I have a dinner date with Sara and her husband at their place.

02 Aug 1999

Dear diary

I got to meet the owner of Nash antiques today and made arrangements on selling the swords for me for a percentage of what the swords will go for at auction. The owner is a 493 year old immortal by the name of Connor Macleod, just how many Immortals are there? He thinks that I might get a couple of million from the swords, and just think two and a half months ago I was worried about if I had enough money to buy my next meal. I left my Cell phone number for him to call me after the auction, I'm going to 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center tomorrow, Whistler told me to arrive around noon for some reason, I an beginning to hate sunlight it hurts when I forget and let it touch my skin.

03 Aug 1999

Professor Xavier, Headmaster and owner of the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning was at his desk doing the ever present paperwork with the remains of the Cobb salad that was his lunch near by and the sounds of playing children coming from the open window when he felt a powerful presents coming to the school, it was a feeling that he hasn't felt in nearly forty years, the last time was when he and his step-brother Cain wound up in a Vampire club in Paris, when they Graduated High school they had gone bar crawled in Paris, the presents was similar to the owner of the club, an elder Vampire by the Name of Tiana. Xavier rolled over to the window and saw a blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air convertible in mint condition and with heavy tint on the windows coming up the drive towards the front doors. He picked up some thoughts and memories from the driver without scanning him, he was a unique individual, 19 years old but had memories going back over 90 years and if what he saw was true he was Logan great grandson, he was a fledgling vamp of two months yet he had the presents of a elder, well this was going to get interesting. He contacted Scott as the driver got out of the car with a brief case, completely protected from the sun, interesting.

Scot was talking to Storm in the kitchen cleaning up after the lunch break when the Professor contacted him.

/Scot we have a visitor at the front door could you bring him to my office./

/Sure Professor. /

As Xander pulled up to the mansion he couldn't help feeling that there was somebody in the car with him, it started when he pass the main gates and it stopped when he did. Xander made sure that he had his gloves and hat on and that he had put on his spf 50 sun block on as well before he got out of his car. He looked over the mansion as he walked up to the door, he thought he saw somebody moving away from one of the second story windows, just as he reach to push the door bell the door opened by a dark haired man in his mid twenties wearing red wrap around sun glasses.

Scot looked at the slightly pale kid at the door when he opened it; he still had his hand up to push the door bell and a surprised look on his face. Scot wondered if he wasn't a new mutant come here to study that was the only reason he could think of why he would be wearing the leather duster buttoned up and gloves in the humid 90 degree weather.

"Ah, hi I'm Alexander Harris and I'm here to see a Professor Charles Xavier."

"He is waiting for you in his office, come this way. Buy the way I'm Scott Summers one of the Teachers here."

"Nice to meet you, and how could Professor Xavier be waiting for me I didn't tell any body that I was coming here and you wouldn't be related to a Joyce and Buffy Summers would you?"

"The Professor has his ways and I have an aunt and uncle by the name of Joyce and Hank who have a daughter by the name of Elizabeth, who lives in L.A. the last I heard, why?"

"If they are the people I know, Joyce and Hank are divorced, Joyce and Elizabeth Ann Summers aka Buffy are living in Sunnydale north of L.A. and Joyce is the owner of an Antiques shop, I went to school with Buffy and she will be starting Collage in the fall, Hank in shacked up with his young secretary in Spain some were and hasn't spoken to his daughter for the last two years."

Scott could hear the anger in the kids voice when he was talking about Hank Summers and he had a sinking feeling that he was his Uncle. After the plane crash were he lost his parents and the orphanage were he was separated from his younger brother Alexander, he had lost tract of his Uncle's family and had forgotten all about them until this kid had shown up, maybe it was time to reconnect with his family.

The Professor watched the two men enter the office Scott was deep in thought and he knew why because he had "heard' their conversation as they walked to his office and he had picked up flashes from Xander about Sunnydale and some of his memories about the place and about his friends and there abilities, Scott was going to get a surprise when he met up with his cousin. Xander was the same height and build as Scott but he moved with an almost inhuman fluidity and grace and his eyes had a wisdom and age well beyond his years.

"Thank you Scott for bringing Mr. Harris to me, I'll take it from here."

When Scott had left he turned to Xander and asked "So Mister Harris what brings you to my School?"

"Its Xander sir when people call me Mr. Harris I start looking for my father."

When Xander said Father, the Professor got a flash of a drunken slob and anger from Xander.

"So Xander why are you here?"

"General William Stryker U.S. Army Retired"

The Professor felt a moment of anger but got control of himself or he would be broadcasting and he didn't want to upset his students.

Xander was glad he was sitting, because when he said Strykers name he got a double whammy from the Professor, he felt the Professor moment of anger before he clamped down on his emotions and Xander also could smell his anger as well.

The Professor got another surprise when he realized that Xander had felt his anger.

"Could you be more specific on the Good General Xander?"

"You mean the bigoted, xenophobic General don't you sir?" Xander said with a smirk

"Why yes I did."

"He didn't die and much to his dismay he is a mutant himself although a low powered one."

Xander handed over the file that he had to a shocked Professor. After a few minute of speed reading the file them Professor sat back and looked at Xander.

"Thank you for bring this to me. But now I have a surprise for you, how would you like to meet your Great grand father."

"What do you mean my great grand father and how do you know him."

"Xander what do you know about this school?"

"It is a school for mutants so?"

"So are the teacher and so am I, I'm a telepath and no I didn't read your mind when you arrived, you were broadcasting so loud when you entered the school grounds, that I didn't need to read your mind and one of my teachers who arrived here two years ago matches your great grandfathers description and Stryker new him from years before and he has no memories of his life before 15 years ago and he is going by the name of Logan."

"Not again!"

"What do you mean Xander?"

"Well if he is the same guy as you believe, in 1890 he was found on the steps of the Vatican suffering from amnesia."

"1890 we knew that he was older than he looked but we didn't think he was that old."

"He maybe far older than he looks and he may not be a mutant, between 1890 and 1985 he told my grandfather his son that he had a nightmare of fighting the Romans at Masada, and Dracula knew him as Gabriel the left hand of god before he became a Vampire, which could mean that he was the archangel Gabriel at one time."

"I see, that maybe why our tests were inconclusive on whether he was or wasn't a mutant. Let's go done to the Gym and see his reaction to you shall we."

"Lets"

Logan was teaching the younger students the basics of self defense when He saw the professor and a young man in a dark shirt Levis and boots come in. He felt shock when the kid started talking; everybody stopped and stared as well.

"Hey Great Grandpa were have you been, you don't write, you don't call, no body has heard from you since 85."

Then he felt anger, this was some sort of sick joke, he stomped up to the kid popping his claws. "Who the hell are y---?"

"Oh shiteza!" Thought Xander as a pissed Logan came up to him as three nine inch metal claws came out of his knuckles on each hand, Xander reacted. Before Logan could finish his question, in a flash of motion Xander had his sword at Logan's throat.

Everybody watched wondering were the hell did that sword come from?

"Hey gramps is that any way to treat your grandson? I admit that the last time you saw me I was two, but hey Grandpa Alex did say you were getting a little grumpy in your old age and my name is Alexander Harris son of Jessica Howlett-Harris grandson to Alexander Howlett aka August van Helsing, great grandson to John Logan Howlett aka Gabriel van Helsing or just Van Helsing aka Gabriel aka the Left Hand of God, you."

Everybody watched as Logan turned pale retracted his claws and staggered over to a chair and sat down and as the sword in the dark haired man hand disappeared in a faint flash.

The Professor caught flashes of what Logan was remembering at each name spoken, a dark haired woman holding a dark haired baby in her arms as she wave by to Logan at the name of Jessica, at the name of August van Helsing, he saw a two year old dark haired boy bouncing on Logan's knee, a happy Logan with out the side burns and having long wavy hair, At the name of Van Helsing he saw Logan walking with a Cardinal thru a under ground room in the Vatican, full of people from different religions working on different gadgets, at Gabriel he saw Logan facing off with Dracula in a Castle and at the title of the Left Hand of God, he saw Logan in period dress standing on the wall of the fortress of Masada looking down at the Roman soldiers as they built their ramp so they could breach the wall. Xavier was feeling just as bad as Logan was.

03 Aug 1999

Dear diary

This has to be one of the longest days in my life; I did as Whistler asked me and handed over the file to Professor Charles Xavier, and found my great grand father in the process as well as found one of Buffy's missing cousins, actually after talking to Scott and getting permission from him I called Mrs S. and got the two talking to each other, the Professor said that Scott was happier than he has been in a while, I found out that Scott and his missing Brother were thought to have died with their parents in the plane crash, the Prof. thought that the guy running the orphanage was the one who let the Summers thing that the boys had died, a Nathan Essex. As for Logan my grand father after my introduction to him and his anger and shock, we went back to the Prof's office to continue our discussion; Gramps admitted that he had only got a few flashes at the names I had said so on a hunch I ask him if he remembered that back in 1897, of fighting Dracula as a werewolf, that's when He passed out. He woke up Twenty Minutes ago, he said that except for the months that he was in Stryker's care he remember everything up to the point that he was found on the Vatican steps and then Dr McCoy kicked us out of the Clinic so that Logan could gat some rest. Of course I had to ask Dr. McCoy if Kirk of Spock was around, seeing a guy built like a gorilla with the fangs and blue fur roll his eyes and tell me to get the hell out and hearing Logan laugh was worth it.

The Professor has asked me to stay awhile, I think I will gramps and I have a lot to talk about. Oh the kids here have already found pictures of gramps from his Van Helsing days, on the internet and are making copies and showing them around, except for the hair and whiskers he doesn't look any older or that different. It is a little strange to hear the girls say "what a hottie" and "look at the hair" or "oh Yummy", about your Grandpa, damn Vamp Bionic hearing!

TBC


	3. part 3

**From the Dairy of A. L. Harris**

Chapter Five

15 Aug 1999

Dear diary

I've had an interesting two weeks here at the Institute. Gramps and I have bonded a bit even though he still is a grump, the students here say that he has mellowed out a bit since he got his memories of the last century back, our favorite game together is to double team Scott, he really needs to get laid, hey those were gramps words not mine. Scott is off to Sunnyhell to see Joyce and Buffy, knowing Buffy and dear Sunnyhell, boy is he in for a surprise. The Prof told me that to his knowledge Scott has never met a Vamp, except for me, before. Yes the Prof knows what I am the minute I drove in the gate, and so does gramps he does have the enhanced senses.

Well it took me two days to find out that most off the teachers here including gramps are the Vigilantes call the X-men. Man Willow would be in heaven and in super babble mode if she saw the Tech that the X-men have here, the stuff here is decades ahead of what's out on the market and from what Ms. Munroe told me the military as well. I met the guy that has built the tech that the guys use; he is a Viet Nam vet and a mutant that has a talent for invention, everybody just calls him Forge, Dr McCoy says that he has patents thru Stane International, Stark Industries, Von Doom Industries (before it went bankrupt and was bought up by Reed Richards and renamed Richards Industries) and Xanatos Enterprises.

Connor got back to me on the sixth, he got me 11 million for the swords, minus his fee of ten percent I am now worth 20 million dollar, eat you heart out Cordy, Connor helped me set up accounts in three separate banks and the accounting firm that keeps tract of his accounts world wide is now keeping tract of mine, I also had done some investing on my own, Grandpa Alex's memories and Nick's training are sure coming in handy on how to invest my money.

I may have done something stupid the other night, big surprise, I just hope that the Enforcers, Justicars and the Deathdealers don't come looking for me. What did I do you ask, well I was caught on camera flying in down town New York, of course the X-men, Spiderman, and the Daredevil were caught on the same camera, we were fighting group of assholes calling themselves the Mutant Liberation Front, if you want to know what happened just watch the news. What surprised me is that my whole the shadow invisibility thing works on the cameras as well, I thought it was just a mental thing, Dr McCoy says that like Logan I may have some mutant ability mixed in with my whole vampire thing. Just Great! He thinks that my ability to duplicate the Immortal hide the sword on my body trick is as part of said mutant ability. I personally think it is the hellmouth and all of the magic that I have been exposed to over the last three years, can you get magic poisoning? I now wait for the phone calls from Buffy and Willow, the camera got a full, face on head shot of me, man seeing my eye as solid black with a metallic sheen was weird, as well as my voice.

Well got to go, Gramps wants me to help with the self defense class he is teaching, I think he likes using me as his punching bag.

That same night in a apartment of a man of leisure (out of work librarian) in Sunnydale, the TV is turned to the national news, we see a famous news caster talking about a Video taken by a bystander of the fight between a group of famous or as the Daily Bugle would have you believe infamous Vigilantes, fighting a group of mutant terrorists, that happened two nights ago in New York City. The news caster also tells the audience the tape shows a fight between the mutant terrorist Sabertooth and an unknown Vigilante that appeared to be with the X-men. The tape starts with wolverine flying by the camera and hitting a wall after being punched by the blob and in the distance Spiderman and Daredevil are double teaming Avalanche, the camera pans over to Xander and Sabertooth, Xander is hovering a foot off the ground to be eye to eye with Victor Creed (Sabertooth), Xander turns his head to the camera as it zooms in on him, then he looks back as it zooms out to get both fighters. In the apartment you hear a china cup shatter and a man's English accented voice.

"O Dear Lord Xander"

He watches the rest of the broadcast in a Fascinated, horrified shock with a Dear Lord every so often. The tape continues with sound with Creed talking first.

"Who are you the B team, you don't smell human or mutant but you do smell like you're related to the runt."

"_Who's the runt and you don't smell all that great yourself, you do know that there is a thing called soap and man you need a tic tac!"_

"The runt is the one that went splat against the wall."

"_Oh you mean Gramps, he did mention some thing about a tall tree trunk that needed some trimming."_

"Watch it punk, so he your grandpa huh, good he can watch as I strangle you with your intestines."

"_Great Grandpa to be precise and let me introduce myself, the name's Van Helsing, Azrael van Helsing."_

When Creed hesitated at the name, Xander kicked him in the face and the fight was on, it was fast, vicious and bloody, it lasted for two minutes and at the end Creed was unconscious on the ground with a stop sign pining him to the ground and Xander was standing over him, his cloths in rags and his hat gone, he was holding his right side and he was grimacing in pain and you could see his fangs showing. As the tape ended Wolverine and the Beast came over and helped Xander into the Blackbird as they left the area with Spiderman and Daredevil as the authorities showed up to take who was left into custody.

In the apartment a shaky hand pickup a phone and dialed a number that Xander gave the owner of the hand a week before as a place that he could be reached at. A girls voice was heard when the other end was picked up.

"Xavier's Institute, Kitty speaking how can I help you?"

"Yes can I Talk to an Alexander Harris please?"

"Who may I say is calling?"

"Rupert Giles"

Giles held the phone away from his ear as the girl yelled for Xander, after that he heard an older mans voice scold kitty for yelling as Xander pickup the phone and thanked the Girl.

"Hey G-man what's up?"

"Xander are you all right and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me G-man?"

"I'm fine Giles why do you ask?"

"Oh Maybe because I saw an interesting tape on the news a few minutes ago and you looked like you were in a little Pain."

Xander winched at the sound of Ripper showing in Giles voice.

"Oops."

"Oops what Oops!"

"Did I say that out loud? It's a long story Giles and How is Buffy has she shown Scott all of the interesting sights of the hell we call Sunnydale?"

Xander!

"Sheesh, G-man I'm alright, fit as a fiddle."

"Xander, you were levitating and your eyes, fangs and voice not to mention you were moving faster that I have ever saw Buffy do and you was matching Sabertooth strength for strength and you was hurt, lacerations and some broken ribs and now you are telling me that two days latter you are fine!"

"Breath Giles and actually I was all healed up by the time I hit the City limits when we left."

"Xander what the hell have you done to yourself, do you know the price for your powers, what was the name of the mage that gave them to you, was it Ethan!"

"Giles chill out, no mage, no Ethan, if you will calm down I will tell you please, I really don't want to deal with Ripper right now so Chill! I didn't ask for the powers!"

Then what happened Xander?

"Life Giles Life. Before I answer you questions I have a Couple of questions for you, one what do you know about a man that went by the name of Van Helsing back before the first world war and what do you really know about vampires and I want your personal knowledge not the counsels version OK?"

"Very well Van Helsing was the Vatican's main hunter for their secret supernatural investigation corps called the society, for forty years. He was supposedly died in a fire in London in1930."

"Very Good Giles you get a cookie, but why did the Counsel send a hit team after him and his son?"

"How did you? I don't want to know! The wankers were jealous, they found out that the Dracula that they had been sending slayers and hit teams after for ten years was an imposter, he was a childhood acquaintance of the real Count and when he was killed by Van Helsing and his line destroyed, the Imposter became him."

"And my second Question?"

"Bloody Hell! What isn't taught to the to the watchers and is only known by the counsel and a few field agents is that there are Four main classes or species of vampires, they are the demon vampires called the Aurelius, the ones we fight and the most numerous, the second numerous are the Kindred clans of which the Dracula imposter is a member of, he belongs to the Tzimisce clan, the next are the Nephilim they are the most powerful, their fledgling are as powerful as a 1000 year old master vampire of the other vampire lines and the last and lest numerous is the Corvenus line."

"Thanks Giles that helps. Ok here I go, when I left for my road trip I made it as far as LA when my Harris luck hit I was in a convenient store when it was robbed and I was shot and before you ask I didn't know it was being robbed until I woke up and was informed of the fact that I had been shot in a robbery by the person that saved my life. She was a former cop now Bounty hunter and was told to save my life by Whistler himself and no the order didn't come from the PTB but higher up. What does this have to do with my abilities you ask well she's Nephilim, that's how I'm able to fly, the fangs and strength, healing ability and speed and so on, she and her sire taught me the use of a sword and some hand to hand training and her sire gave me a sword that he couldn't use. As for the eyes and voice well that's a side effect to the fact that by being turned I have full access to all of the memories of the soldier boy from the Halloween thing, he was a real person, his name was Alexander Howlett at the time that he owned the fatigues that I use, he was my grandfather on my mothers side, he was killed in LA in 1990 by a carjacker he was 90 years old and still looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Good lord"

"Oh there's more the eyes and voice come from the fact that from the end of the Viet Nam war to 1985 grandpa Alex wandered the world studying under some of the most secret monks and there fighting skills, it was in a hidden valley in Tibet that he learned the art of shadow walking, hence the eyes and voice. When Grandpa Alex wasn't fighting in a war or wandering the earth he was teaching archeology and linguistics at Berkley, also he had a nick name that the men in his outfit in WW2 called him, it was Captain America."

"Good lord, the British Government wanted to Knight him after saving a platoon of British soldiers during the battle of the bulge but some asshole Senator from California, a Henry Kinsey Killed it saying that since he is an American he should get an America medal."

"Well he didn't get any thing from that, and Kinsey senior would have had a stroke if he knew that Captain Alex Howlett U.S. army was actually British himself, you may have heard of him before 1930 he went by the name of August van Helsing."

"Good lord, then the person that I saw getting punched by that Blob person was really your Great Grandfather."

"Van Helsing himself, but Giles you should know him already since you and Ethan owe him 50 pounds each for the bet you both lost to him when he was going by the name of Patch. You may repeat yourself now."

"Good Lord"

Chapter Six

28 Aug 1999

Dear diary

Well its time for me to move on, thanks to the Professor and his danger room I have a good understanding of what I'm able to do and not do, they couldn't do anything about my thermo chemical reaction to sunlight, except just stay inside or stay covered up. Dr McCoy is still working on it; he finds it a fascinating challenge.

After my little talk with Giles I did give him some things to think about, one I told him about my sword and that Spike is dust, the second just for gee wiz information I told him an unknown fact that I dug up on the current Senator Kinsey or I should say his mom Sara Wilkins-Kinsey, if he knows this it might explain his xenophobia and his hunger for power, His mom was adopted, what I found or I should say the Prof found is the birth certificate for one Sara Joy Creed, the totally human daughter of Victor Creed aka Sabertooth and Raven Darkholm aka Mystique, adopted by Richard Wilkins II, Mayor of Sunnydale California, now isn't that a kick in the head.

O I should mention that after Giles called me to chew me out, so did Nick, Tracy, Natalie and Joyce just told me to be more careful next time, I was able to calm him down, afterwards he admitted that he probably would have done the same thing, he was just afraid of what the Enforces might do. I also asked him If he remembered having a friend called Gabriel when he was in Jerusalem back in 1224, he did, they were friends the whole time he was in the holy land, he was shocked went I sent the picture of Van Helsing that was floating around the school, it was his friend Gabriel. Logan left for New Orleans yesterday to stay with Nick and Natalie; I hope that they can help gramps to remember some more of his past. Maybe I should get a hold of the Paris museum's Roman history curator a Marcus Constantine, Connor says that he is a 2000+ year old Immortal that was a minor general at Masada, and maybe he remembers Gramps. One more thing Gramps and the Prof had a suit made for me, Sabertooth really did a number on the Leather duster that Nick gave me, it looks like Gramp's X-man suit same color scheme and design, but instead of the x across the chest I have a stylized skull, the whole angel of death theme I guess and since I'm an honorary X-man I get the X-man belt buckle too, add the new duster, forget the hat and I just might have the whole dark avenger thing down.

Basically why I'm leaving is that whistler has another package for me to deliver, I think I'm going to like this one.

30 Aug 1999

Dear diary

I can't wait, the package is for deadboy, I have a address for him, exit the Zeppo Xander enter _Azrael Van Helsing_, let the fun begin.

Xander Shadow walked in to the offices of Angel Investigations. As he looked around he saw a dark haired man, who didn't smell human and of alcohol, longing in a chair admiring the secretary that was doing her nails by the computer. /What's Cordy doing here, he thought He could feel Angel down stairs so he let Angel feel him.

Angel had just finished his breakfast when he felt the presents of a very old and powerful Vamp up stairs, he raced up stairs to try to save his friends.

Cordy was bored, when the door to the office opened then shut as if something had entered but she had saw nothing, her experiences for Sunnydale said to lookout something Hellmouthy was about to happen, then Angel came running up the stairs looking scared.

Xander watched as a very scared Angel and a confused Cordy were looking around for what ever was in the room with then, the slightly drunk guy in the chair just looked confused.

"_Liam O'Malley, Beware the Lawyers from the Wolf, Ram and Hart, they do not like the Champions of the Light."_

As the Fang gang was really starting to freak, another disembodied voice, a voice that Angel recognized, spoke.

"Gees kid, don't give the Champion of the PTB's and his crew a heart attack we need then."

"_Ruin my fun will you I was just giving him a taste of the whole cryptic guy thing that he pulled in Sunnydale."_

"Whistler what the hell is going on" yelled Angel as Whistler appeared from the shadows.

"Just my courier messing with your minds it seems that he has Issues with you Angel. Why don't you tell them your name kid I want to see his react to it."

"_The names Van Helsing, Azrael Van Helsing, the Great grandson of Van Helsing."_

"Bloody Hell" in an Irish lilt was heard from a very pale Angel as he collapses into a chair, and Doyle passes out. A confused Cordy looks from a very scared Angel to a smirking Whistler and asked "Whats going on?"

"_Well Cordy My guess is that they may have heard of the exploits of my great grandfather or maybe deadboy and the drunk have heard the rumors of my fight with Spike or saw my fight with Sabertooth on TV."_

Both Angel and Cordy faced were the voice was coming from to see Xander with an evil fang showing grin on his face, wearing his new X-man suit, Leather duster and his sword on his shoulder and his eyes still solid black.

"_What do I have something stuck in my teeth?" _

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON YOU DWEEB!"

"That's my cue to leave kid your on your own." And whistler left laughing.

"XANDER, SPILL NOW"

Xander eyes normal and fangs retracted using the sword to keep Cordy away from him tossed the small box to Angel.

"Here deadboy this will help you in the fight against the bad guys, the ring has the Gem of Amara in it, we'll talk later, much latter, by." And in a blur of motion Xander was gone."

"HARRIS YOU LOSER, GET BACK HERE!"

While Cordelia raged Angel slipped out the back door and went to the local Catholic Church to test the ring and if it worked he just might go to confession for the first time in 245 years.

31 Aug 1999

Dear diary

Well last night went well, not. I sure as hell wasn't going to stay and fight Hurricane Cordelia, so I wandered the streets of LA for a couple of hours killing time and six vamps, before I ran into Angel coming out of a church looking almost calm. It seems that the ring worked and he went to an immortal priest for confession. When I asked why an immortal priest, he took me to a demon bar called Caritas and over a glass of pig told me. He had met the Priest in China after he had broke away from Darla, Spike and Drusila, during the boxer rebellion, he had helped the Priest with his efforts to get as many refugees to safety, so he knew him and only an immortal could understand where he was coming from and what he had done. We talked for awhile more I told him of my summer so far, he laughed and said "only you Harris, only you", we left not as friends but not enemies ether, who knows some day we might even like each other.

03 Sept 1999

Dear diary

I'm back at Xavier's, hey my car is here, Gramps' time with Nick helped some, he says that he can remember the Eight years he was in the holy land with Nick, just not before or after, I told him about Marcus Constantine in Paris and what Connor told me about him, Gramps said he think about it for now.

Angel and I got Cordy calmed down enough so we could talk to her, so she isn't happy about it especially after she saw the news report on the fight in New York but she promised not to tell Buffy or Willow, I told them that Giles and Joyce knew, if they needed to talk to somebody about it.

Got to go the Prof is setting up a danger room session and I get to be the Bad guy, Woo Hoo.

TBC


	4. Part 4

**From the Dairy of A. L. Harris**

Sorry that this part took so long but my muse took a vacation after Xander got home, I'm having trouble trying to figure out were I want to go with the story from here.

Chapter Seven

06 Sept 1999

Dear diary

On the road again, I started out on this road trip to see all 50 states and in three months I haven't quite done it, I got a little distracted. I started out in California and I have been in or thru, with Tracy during my training and helping with her Bounties, we went thru Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas and Louisiana, after my stay with Nick and Nat (my adopted Grandparents) I went thru Mississippi and Alabama to get to Tennessee to visit Nashville (meeting Sara and Hubby and which just Killed Spike) and when Whistler sent me to the Institute I went thru Kentucky, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania and into New York state. Now since Whistler has me on another courier mission and I'm now in Colorado Springs, I went thru Pennsylvania again then thru Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Missouri, Kansas and Colorado, so I have been in, Counting California 21 states, so far, I hope to be back home by the end of the month.

While I was at Xavier's I made a file, which I plan to use if Willow and Buffy start the whole they don't want me to help and fight because I'm the normal guy I might get hurt thing, it has seven Diplomas, a picture of me in my X-men suit with the X-men and if Buffy doesn't believe the photo she can call Scott. I got the diplomas thru the Empire State University, Professor Xavier

Had me do some CLEP tests (an assload of tests) to see how much of the memories and life experiences of Grandpa Alex I understood. Grandpa Alex Taught At Berkley but he was always taking classes there as well, in his free time and he kept up in the fields that he studied over the years and that's on top of all of the training he got from Logan as a kid and what he learned from the Society. So I now have Master Degrees in Archeology, Linguistics and Computer Sciences (eat your heart out Willow) and Bachelor degrees in Chemistry, General Engineering, Physics and Astronomy, as well as Diplomas stating that I have black belts in Kung Fu, Aikido and Karate, just call me MacGyver junior.

O guess who the Package I'm caring, is for? During his walkabout days and search for Logan, Grandpa Alex met a Genius in New York working as a cabby, they became good friends and when his friend started working for a think tank called the Phoenix Foundation for Research, he would help his friend now and again when asked.

Here is some info, when Whistler puts the package he wants me to deliver I get a mental down load, for the files that I gave to the Prof. I knew that the school was for mutants, just not who were and who wasn't mutants, for the ring I gave deadboy I knew his real name and that sometime in the future he was going to piss off an evil firm of lawyers and a brief history of that firm. Now I have a Package for Grandpa Alex's old friend one Dr. Angus MacGyver, the package is an ancient device found in Tibet back in early 1901, that is the heart of a Inertia less drive system, it is the key to a technology that will give us a Sublight drive, Magnogravic sensors, artificial gravity and shield tech, my inner geek was drooling all over the place, it was in the labs of the NID collecting dust. The down load I got from the package was a little on the device a lot on the NID and project Initiative in Sunnydale, run by the Bitch Dr Maggie Walsh, who used to work on the government anti-mutant project call project Sentinel and the life history of one Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill aka Angus MacGyver, Gilgamesh king of Uruk and guess who is his first Born, Princess Ellisif, 4700 years later, going by the name of Elisabeth "Buffy" Ann Summers.

After learning this I got on the Internet and got some interesting blackmail material to have in my "I'm not a Zeppo file" also Buffy is related to Scott, not as a cousin but a distant Grandmother. It seems that King Gilgamesh and his Daughter Princess Ellisif, the Slayer at the time had killed a black mage that was planning on an ascension, they got to him before he had become invulnerable and they were running from his army and had gotten lost in the dessert and from the mob after then, when they entered a cave to wait out a sandstorm, the cave had a spring in it and they drank from it, it was years latter when they started to notice that they healed a hell of a lot faster than normal and that their friends, Spouses and children were growing old and they were not, the spring had made them immortal ( kind of makes you wonder just how many "immortals" are out there?). During his MacGyver days, Mac came across a herbal elixir that taken daily will make it appear that he is growing older allowing him the ability to stay in one place longer than ten years. I guess I should call him Jack, I don't know whether to kick Whistler butt or not because this down load was Jacks entire life right up to the second that I touched the package so now I have over 4700 years of experience now, I'm really MacGyver Junior now.

Well Enough, I have a package to deliver and a road trip to get back to.

07 Sept 1999 1400 Hours

In a little used Office on the 26th level of the Cheyenne Mountain complex a phone rings.

"O'Neill"

"Yes is this Colonel Jonathan O'Neill"

"Yes"

"My Name Is Alexander Harris, I'm the Grandson of Alexander Howlett and I have a package to deliver to you sir."

Jack felt a twinge of fear His Friend Alex died in 1990 and only knew him as MacGyver, so who is this person claiming to be his Grandson?

"How did you get this number?"

"I got him, he didn't say Alex who" thought Xander.

"A Short badly dress man wearing a hat and speaking with a Bronx accent calling himself Whistler gave me the package for you and your work phone number saying something about that you were never home, Sir. Is there some place we could meet so I can give you this package?"

"Crap" Thought Jack. Buffy had told him of Whistler the Balance demon that worked for the PTBs, "What does he want with me?"

"How about tonight at around 1100 PM?"

"That works for me were?"

"O'Malleys Restaurant."

"See you then."

Jack spent several hours checking up on his late friend Alex and found out that he did have a Grandson and that the NID had a very interesting file on him and according to the tracker on the kid's car he was in Colorado Springs right now. He was going to have a long talk with his daughter very soon.

07 Sept 1999 2255 Hours

O'Malleys Restaurant the SG1 sat at their Favorite table waiting for Xander to show up. Jack saw Xander first, he was facing the door a habit he had, Carter was looking at Jack when she saw him stiffen up and out of the corn of her eyes she saw Teal'c and Daniel do the same, she looked at the person they were looking at, a dark haired boy, well young man and she felt her warrior side take over and screamed Danger, the kid was dressed in dark dress slacks, a dark blue silk shirt and a leather jacket carrying a metal brief case, most of the women and a couple of the men in the restaurant were giving the kid the old lustful eye, but what was setting her danger sense off was the way he moved and scanned the room, her time with Jack and Teal'c taught her what to look out for in the enemy and the kid in a matter of second had pick out the escape routes and who was a threat and who wasn't and the way he moved, just wasn't human he flowed across the floor, his eyes are what got her the most they were old eyes just like Jack's, Daniel's and to some extent Teal'c's.

As Jack watched Xander enter the room the first thought that entered his mind was that the NID agents had missed something in their report on the kid or that the last three months that they only tracked him by his car, had been a very life changing experience for the kid, because if he didn't know better a very old Nephilim had just entered the room.

Daniel watched the kid enter the room and he felt scared the last time he had run into a Nephilim waswhen he was going by the name of Henry Jones Jr, just before the whole Holy Grail thing, the vamp had stalked him for two weeks before he was able to call in a favor he had with an fellow immortal who was married to an enforcer, he wondered if Teresa was still in Toronto?

Teal'c watched the kid enter the room with interest, he radiated the same confidence and power of some of the old Goa'ulds that he had meet as the first Prime, this might get interesting.

Xander watched the SG1 watch him as he walked over to their Table, He saw by their expressions that Jack and Daniel knew what he was and that the other two knew he was dangerous. This may get Interesting.

"Gee Colonel you would think that you don't trust me for some reason?"

"Naw just when somebody I don't know says they have a package for me and that the pain in the butt Whistler sent them I get a little Paranoid."

"I see Buffy has told you about Him."

Jack grimmest "Yeah she has and you seem to know a lot about me."

"You can thank the Butt pain for that he gave me the whole this is your life Jack O'Neill."

"Oh Crap" thought Jack

"The whole thing?"

"Every excruciating minute of it and hey aren't you going to introduce me to your friends they are looking confused at the moment."

"Sorry the Blond is Captain Samantha Carter our resident Genius."

"It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady."

Carter blushed as she shook hands with Xander. "And she is a mutant, Jack didn't know that, I wonder what her power is?" Thought Xander, his time at Xavier's he learned that Mutants have a slightly different smell that normal people.

"The Brunet in Glasses is Dr Daniel Jackson."

"A pleasure" said Xander as he shook a slightly pale Daniel's hand "Interesting he is an immortal another secret Jack didn't know I wonder how old he is?" thought Xander.

"And tall, dark and quiet is Murray"

Both Teal'c and Xander bowed their heads to each other. "So that's what a Jaffa smells like" thought Xander as he sat down

And the waitress came up. Xander ordered a Picture of the local Beer for the table and to the surprise of Jack and Daniel drank the beer and liked it, Xander just gave them a, what did I do look, which caused Jack to laugh and relax. Carter and Teal'c were confused by the antics of Jack, Daniel and Xander.

"So what's in the case?" asked Jack

"It is something that should make the Politicians who have been hounding you for, happy, for awhile and it was on earth the whole time and collecting dust in a lab that your friends the NID had."

"What are the Politicians hounding us for?" Asked a suspicious Carter

"Space technology."

What's in the case

"The key to magnogravic technology and its all yours Jack." And he handed the case over to Jack and stood up to leave.

"O Jack I also put a file in there that you might find interesting, I think you will get a laugh out of it, use the info well and if you need to get a hold of me just call Buffy." And before they could stop him Xander was gone.

"Sir why did you let him go?"

"Carter we couldn't have stopped him if we tried and there isn't a jail strong enough to hold him."

"But sir he knows to much."

"Sam, Jack is right we couldn't have stopped him, he is to powerful."

"So kiddies shall we go see what our present is?"

Later at the SGC, Sam forgot her anger at Jack over letting a possible security risk that was Xander, leave the Restaurant when she saw the device and went into geek mode. After reading the file that was in the case that Xander left him, Jack had a good laugh and took it to the General and he had a laugh and made Copies of it to send to the various enemies that Senator Kinsey had and to the anti-mutant groups that Kinsey was know to visit.

Chapter Eight

20 Sept 1999

Dear diary

I've been back in Sunnydale for a week now, I saw the Grand Canyon and Vegas on my way back, I stopped in Vegas and tried my hand at Gambling and found out that between Grandpa Alex and Jacks memories and my Vamp abilities I could break Vegas easily so I left before I was forced out, I did leave with the winnings of the high stakes poker game I won, another Five Million in the Bank, the next April 15 is going to be a pain in the butt.

For the last two weeks I have been busy, I gathered the few personal items that were in my parents place and I bought Angel's old mansion, cheap and have been getting Furniture and the utilities hooked up. It's not to bad now. Tomorrow I'm going to meet Buffy at Giles place alone, Giles is going to be looking at the Magic shop and buying it, I talked him into it and I'm his silent partner in it.

21 Sept 1999 4:30pm

Buff was a little confused Giles had called saying Xander was back but he didn't want Willow to know yet and he wanted to talk to Buffy alone at Giles place, so her she was knocking on Giles door.

"Come in Buffy."

"Xander what is this about?" asked Buffy as she came in and closed the door. Then she felt the presents of an old and very Powerful Nephilim, she whipped around with speed and strength that she rarely ever uses, unless she has to fight a souled Vampire, with a stake in her hand but it wasn't fast enough, Xander's sword was at her throat.

Xander watched as Buffy came in and when her back was turned to him he uncloak his power, and was surprised at her speed, he realized that she barely tap her power fighting the vamps in sunnydale and if she was prepared she could of easily kicked his ass, he was just lucky he caught her by surprised, he barely got his sword at her throat in time.

"Hey Buffy is that a stake or are you happy to see me?"

Buffy was feeling fear sadness and anger until she heard Xanders bad joke and saw the surprise and fear in his eyes and knew she still had her Xander shaped friend and relaxed and dropped her arm as Xander lowered the sword.

"So had an interesting summer? How many states did you see?"

"23 states, Got shot in LA, Dusted Spike in Nashville, met your Cousin at His school that he Teaches at and found my Great Grandpa, Gave deadboy the Gem of Amara, Met your Dad in Colorado, saw the Grand Canyon and won 5 million dollars at the poker Table in Vegas. So how was you summer Ms. Summers?"

Xander smirked as Buffy gave an impression of a fish at his statement. As Buffy was trying to make sense of Xander Cliff note version of his summer she took a good look at him, he was pale with a hint of his California tan left, he was wearing a an X-man suit similar to the suit of the X-man Wolverine only Xander's had a skull on his and a leather duster over that, but what surprised her was the Crucifix ear stud he was wearing and the sword he was holding, as far as she knew the Nephilim reacted to Blessed and holy items the same way that the Aurelius did.

"So Xander when did you get the upgrade?"

"Upgrade?"

"Turned, brought across, became a Vamp."

"Right after I got shot." Said a concerned Xander as Buffy doped her Californian airhead mask and the real Buffy came forth named Princess Ellisif.

Buffy smiled when see saw the Concern in Xanders eyes. "Good" she thought "he isn't as dumb as he had acted before he went on his road trip now to find out what he really knows about me."

"You know you can put the Azrael sword away now you don't need it."

"Ok, we will play it that way" thought Xander as he decided to, even though she could kick his ass, the old Xander with a little help from Jack decided to mess with Buffy."

So in ancient Sumerian Xander answered her as he did his immortal hide the sword, like he did before at Xavier's.

Buffies eyes widened in shock when the sword disappeared in a faint flash of light and Xander answered.

"As you wish, Princess Ellisif, Daughter of Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, Slayer of Vampires."

Buffy in a whisper said "You ass." And sat down.

Over the next two hours Xander told her of his summer and handed over the "Not a Zeppo file" to her and showed her the tape of his fight with Sabertooth and Buffy talked about her crush on Angel, it was caused by a curse Darla had put on Angel to search out that, that will break the Gypsy's curse, her, which caused the wackiness between her and Angel and the resulting fallout and the fact that Joyce was a 1100 year old immortal who off and on over the Centuries had played her mother, especially over the last century.

"So what now Xander."

"I don't know buff, or do I call you Elly or your Highness?"

"Watch it Azrael or I will put sun lamps in your Bedroom."

Just as they were about to decided what to do Willow came bursting in.

"Giles Xander is in trouble!"

"What did I do Willow?"

"Yea Willow what did Xander do?"

"Xanderyou'reallrightourclassonviolenceinAmericashowedyoufightingthebighairyguyyoucouldhavegotenhurtyoudidgethurtyouflewandhadweirdeyesandvoiceandthefangsandwhyareyouwearinganX-menuniform"

"Willow breath I'm all right, see, no wounds and I'm wearing the suit because I'm an Honorary X-men and Sabertooth, the big hairy guy shredded my other suit."

"But you're the normal guy you can't fight right Buffy?"

Buffy winch and wished she hadn't started that save Xander from the dark campaign it sure had come to bite her in the ass, so she handed Willow the "Not a Zeppo file" minus the Blackmail Buffy stuff.

"What's this?"

"It's part of what Xander did this summer."

A very confused Willow looked thru the files and then looked again slowly.

"But how when?"

"Its called a CLEP test willow and this summer I remembered all of soldier boys memories combined the two and you get the Degrees, Just call me MacGyver Junior."

Buffy Glared at Xander and He smirked and said "Oh you know this is true Princess"

"Remember Sunlamps Xander." She said with a smirk matching Xander's.

Willow felt that they were sharing some sort of private joke but didn't care Xander was back and alright and Buffy was happy and at the moment that's all that mattered, but latter she was going to find out what the secrets were. Then a very familiar voice to Buffy and Xander, came from the shadows.

"Ah young love, hey kid-urk."

Whistler from himself pinned against the wall, by his throat, by Buffy with his feet off the ground.

"Hey Whistler such bad Timing, ah Buffy could you just bruise him a bit, I know this Air Force Colonel that would Love to Kick his ass for what he has put his Daughter thru over the years."

"Buffy He can't breath, can't we let him talk them you can pummel him." Asked Willow.

"Ack thanks I think, now Slayer as I was about to saw, you and the kid need to be near the hospital tonight at around midnight."

"Why"

But Whistler was gone.

21 Sept 1999 11:30pm

Faith was dreaming, she was on a plateau above the clouds, it was peaceful and the First Slayer was there with her, the First slayer waved her hands over the clouds and Faith saw an ancient City, as she watched she saw a young girl running around a palace playing with her dolls and servants, she watched as the girl got older and was called to be a Slayer she looked like Buffy, only with brown hair, she watched as the girl and her dad the king, bring down a black mage and then they had to run, she saw them drink from a mystic spring and the consequences of it, she saw them marry have children and watch their children and spouses grow old and die while they stayed the same, as the years rolled by, the decades, the centuries and she still fought the darkness and so did her dad, she saw the names that the two had gone by, the girl had been, Gabrielle 'Queen of the Amazons', Xena's sidekick and Niume 'The Lady of the Lake, and a multitude of powerful Slayers over the Years and the Father had been Achilles, Casca Rufio Longious, _Lancelot du Lac, and _Angus MacGyver. Faith saw the girl meet with a Blond Slayer and her boyfriend in LA in 96 and letting her run off with the boyfriend and then taking the Blond Slayers Identity and bleaching her hair to become Buffy. Then Faith woke up.

Buffy and Xander were standing in the shadows, both of them were invisible to any body that walked by, when Faith came out of the backdoor wearing green surgical scrubs, looking like the scared confused girl she real was. Faith could feel somebody watching her but she couldn't see or hear who it was, she headed to the warehouse that the Mayor told her to go to after graduation.

Buffy and Xander stayed in the shadows as they followed Faith and was in the warehouse when Faith played the tape that the mayor made for her, as she looked at the device in her hand trying to decide what to do, Buffy stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you going to use that, Faith?"

Faith didn't even try to use her usual attitude she was to tired and scared.

"If your going to finish what we started go ahead B, I'm to tired and weak to stop you, and I really don't want to." And in a Tired voice said "Were did I go wrong, I'm supposed to be the good guy, when did I become evil, so if You are going to Kill me just do it and get it over with."

At that moment Buffy had an Idea that just might save her Slayer sister, because she sure didn't help the first time.

"I can't Faith that's not my job, that's Azrael's job."

"Who?"

"_Me!"_ said Xander as he thought about Buffy was going to pay for this and he hopped this worked.

At the sound of the voice Faith felt a powerful presents, like what she felt when she was near Kakistos only with out the evil over tones. She turned to find herself looking at the chest of someone holding a sword by the hilt blade down, as she followed the blade she saw that the person was hovering above the floor, she looked up into the changed face of Xander.

"X?"

"_No Alexander Harris died, shot by a robber in LA, Four moths ago, I'm Azrael Van Helsing."_

Faith with tears streaming over the loss of somebody that could have been her friend had she not screwed up, closed her eyes and raised her chin and waited for the blade to take her head.

Xander and Buffy looked at each other in surprise they thought Faith would put up more of a fight than this.

"I can't do it Buffy."

"But it's your job you're the Angel of Death."

"Oh come on just because I have this cool sword and I killed Spike and Kicked Sabertooths ass, Recovered from being shot with cool powers, Doesn't mean that I'm the Angel of death."

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"Do to"

"Do not"

"to"

"not"

"Will you to quit arguing like kids sheesh." Sayed a pissed Faith looking and sounding like a Mom.

"But she started it."

"Did not"

"Will You to start acting your age, your not five years old so stop it before I kick both of your asses."

"You know Buff, I think our Faith is almost back to her self don't you."

"Yes I think so as well"

Faith looked at the two of them and realized that they were her friends and started to cry for the first time in years and Buffy held her as she released the pent up emotions.

Xander went to the other side of the warehouse to them some privacy and to call Giles.

21 Sept 1999

Dear Diary

Faith is awake, she is still messed up a bit, The late Mayor really knew what buttons to push on Faith to make her feel wanted and loved, of course in his weird twisted way I think he did love her like a Daughter, both Buffy and I sort of shuttered over that. When I called Giles to tell him that Faith was a wake he told me that he already knew and so did the Counsel and that they were sending a hit team to take care of Faith and that we needed to us to find her first and save her I told him that Buffy and I will be on the look out for her, what he didn't know won't get him Interrogated by the hit team. Giles told me that the team should be here in a couple of days if they weren't already here.

Faith is staying in one of the rooms in the mansion for now, but latter I think that she should stay at Buffy's place and let Joyce do her mother thing on Faith I think they both will like that.

I think I know away to handle the Counsel team by using the Initiative and maybe cause so much Political noise that both will leave the area for awhile. May be I can get Walsh black listed from all Government jobs. Buffy is going to be bait, she talked Willow to do a Glamour on Buffy so that she will look like Faith. Maybe we can get them to chase buffy into the Frat house that the Initiative is using and get the two too fighting each other. I can dream!

30 Sept 1999

Dear Diary

It's been an interesting week, Buffy's room mate turned out to be a demon and when Joyce saw a picture of Dr. Jackson she told me that he was an old friend of her teacher's and he was 4000 years old, Both me and Buffy are trying to figure a way to get Jack's team to confess their secrets. But our main concern is the hit team that the Counsel sent to capture or kill Faith, between me, Buffy and Giles we have been trying to keep Faith busy with her recovery and keep her in my home and hidden from the hit team. Giles friend on the Counsel said that they got a call from the team when they arrived, on the 22nd and a report from them the next day but nothing after that, Willy told Buffy, after the required threats, that the team was seen entering the warehouse that we found Faith in, but no one saw they leave, Buffy said that she looked around in the warehouse and found evidence of a battle, but no bodies, Willy did say something about a commando team in the area, maybe the hit team and the Initiative ran into each other and had an argument?

02 Oct 1999

Dear Diary

Well two things happened two day Giles heard from his friend and the Counsel is sending a new team and it's a bigger team, of course we told or I should say, Giles told them that maybe the people that attacked the first team had Faith, and the second thing that happened is that whistler showed up with another package for me to deliver and Faith is getting cabin fever so I my just take her with me on this delivery, just to get her out of the house and away from Sunnydale. Whistler said that there was no hurry on this package I just need to get it to it's destination before the end of the month, so a mini road trip for Faith, so much for my plans on starting to get a PhD.

TBC


End file.
